Disney Moment
by thefangirloftheopera27
Summary: WIth a trip to Disney World fast approaching, Riley Matthews is set on everyone having a Disney Moment, but will her friends be on board and find their own Disney Moments?


**Disney Moment**

Senior year was winding down, and graduation was less than 3 months away. The group sat in their usual seats at Topanga's Bakery discussing their plans for the senior trip.

"Less than a month until the senior trip!" Riley Matthews excitedly cheered as she clapped her hands together.

Maya sat beside her, sipping her smoothie and rolling her eyes. "Riles, don't you think we're a little too old to get excited about Disney World?"

Farkle turned his head and glared at Maya. "It's scientifically impossible to be too old to get excited for Disney World, it's the happiest place on Earth."

"It's true," Smackle agreed with a nod. "The bright colors and fairytale wonder makes you happy, hence Bubbles being so excited about going to Disney World."

"Well I'm not going." Maya replied.

"Uh Maya, aren't your parents chaperones on the trip?" Lucas asked.

"I guess that's what happens when you're best friends with the trip coordinator, you get to crash your daughter's senior trip." Zay said with a chuckle.

"Peaches! You have to go! Smackle and I don't want to get stuck sharing a room with back of the class Brenda!" Riley begged.

"Alright fine, I'll still go." Maya said with a shrug.

"YAY! Ooh and I just thought of something that could make the time until the trip pass by quickly and more fun!" Riley announced with glee.

Farkle looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "What's your idea Riley?"

"Disney Moment." Riley said with emphasis.

Everyone looked at Riley with confused expressions on their face.

"You gotta give me a little more information than that, Sugar." Zay replied.

"Yeah, I'm with Zay, and normally I get things really quickly." Smackle said.

Riley blew out an exasperated breath. "Disney Moment. All of us have a moment inspired by Disney. We can watch all the movies and prepare for the trip!"

"Well that'll be pretty easy for Huckleberry, he's a cowboy so he's Woody. And obviously Farkle is Buzz Lightyear." Maya said with a snort.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted.

"Yeah, and besides, we'd be Mike and Sully from Monsters Inc. Obviously." Zay replied.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted again.

"No this is good! We all just need to have our Disney Moments and prepare for the trip!" Riley responded. "Movie night tonight at my house!"

"I'm not doing it!" Maya said as they all walked out of the bakery and headed towards Riley's house.

* * *

The Disney movie marathon was in full swing on Friday night. They had already watched Toy Story, with Maya laughing and proclaiming that Lucas was "definitely Woody, right down to cowboy hat and boots," and were currently watching The Little Mermaid.

Halfway through the movie Maya jumped up. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn."

Zay and Farkle glanced at each other before breaking out in song towards Lucas. _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my, looks like the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl…"_

"Really guys? Maya and I are just friends, there's nothing going on between us." Lucas tried to explain to his friends.

 _"…Yes you want her, look at her you know you do, possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl…"_

"Oh come on Lucas, we all know that you're in love with Maya." Smackle replied as Lucas still tried to explain to his friends.

"And I'm pretty sure that Maya is in love with you too… Maybe you should go help with the popcorn." Riley suggested.

"Alright fine! This will be my moment!" Lucas shouted as he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to where Maya was standing at the microwave.

The other four turned around and looked towards the kitchen to see what was happening. Maya passed the popped bag of popcorn to Lucas who poured it into the bowl. They watched Maya grab the soda from the fridge and the stack of cups from the counter, both of them heading back to the sofa looking like they hadn't said a word to each other.

"Looks like we will just have to make sure that these two get their moment." Riley said with conviction before turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

"I'VE HAD MY DISNEY MOMENT!" Riley announced as she and Farkle walked into the bakery a few days later.

"Well that's great Riles, still not doing it, but tell us about your moment." Maya said, grabbing her latte from the counter and headed to her seat.

"So, Farkle took me out on a date last night, and he told me that he had a surprise for me. He borrowed his dad's helicopter and the pilot and we went out flying last night. We flew over the city and the lights were shining, and I could see all the stars! And then, Farkle started singing to me."

 _"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid, tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_ Farkle sang out, taking his seat beside Riley.

Riley smiled. "So then of course I have to sing Princess Jasmine's part, and so there we were, singing " _A Whole New World"_ while flying above the city. It was magical."

"Aww, Riles, I'm really happy for you." Maya replied.

"Now all of you just have to have your Disney moments!" Riley said.

"Zay and I have already had ours, which he pointed out to me while I was reading this morning." Smackle responded as she leaned her head onto Zay's shoulder.

"Sometimes she'll read out loud to me when she thinks there's something I'd like in the book she's reading. And I'll just sit there listening to her read, head in my hands and a sappy smile on my face. We're just like Belle and the Beast." Zay said.

"Except he hasn't given me a library." Smackle giggled.

"…Yet." Zay laughed.

"Now the only ones left to have a Disney Moment are Maya and Lucas!" Riley said to her group of friends.

"I just don't see what the big deal is about having a Disney Moment, and besides, Lucas already had his. He was definitely Gaston at the pep rally yesterday when the cheerleaders were fawning over him." Maya responded.

"Oh come on Maya, you know those girls were cheering for everyone on the baseball team, not just me. Why? Are you jealous?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face.

"Really Huckleberry, you wanna have this conversation now?" Maya answered with a smirk of her own.

"That's it! This calls for drastic measures. You are gonna have your Disney Moment. We just need to have more movie nights. Everyone meet at my house tonight!" Riley announced.

* * *

Riley Matthews believed in fairytales and Disney stories. She knew that Prince Charming could come to save you, even in the most unconventional kind of ways, she just needed to convince her best friend that believing in fairytales could make her dreams come true. Or at least make her Disney Moment happen.

She sent out a text to her friends, everyone except for Maya, hoping to get them involved in planning the perfect Disney Moment for their friend. Everyone was on board, except for Lucas, who suggested that they just let Maya have her own Disney Moment.

The next step of the plan was convincing her best friend to arrive early to help set up.

"Peaches! Do you mind coming over a little bit early? I need your help getting things ready for movie night tonight!" Riley asked as soon as her friend answered her phone. "Thank you Maya, you have no idea how much it means to me that you'll do that!" It wasn't really lying, per se, but Maya didn't need to know that she'd be getting ready for her own Disney Moment.

* * *

Maya arrived 30 minutes before all of their friends did, coming in through the front door. "What up Matthews?" She shouted as she shut the front door.

Cory gave a quick wave before turning back towards the stove, stirring the pasta sauce.

Maya walked to Riley's room, knocking before she entered.

"Peaches! You're here! Come sit down. Put this on." Riley announced as Maya walked through the door.

"Riles, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Maya, but I'm gonna make your Disney Moment happen. And since I don't have a magic wand I'm gonna have to just do it myself. Bippity Boppity Boo!"

"Really Riles?! This is my Disney Moment?" Maya asked as Riley shoved a dress over her head.

"Of course not Maya, this is just getting you ready for your moment. Now don't move or I'll be forced to have you tied up."

Riley finished getting her best friend ready, dressed as if she were going out to a fancy dinner. "You're ready!" Riley shouted with glee as she turned her friend around to look at herself in the mirror. "Now come on, we're late for movie night!"

* * *

Maya followed Riley into the kitchen and towards the living room, stopping when she noticed that the table was set for two, complete with candles and one plate of spaghetti.

Sitting on the couch were Zay, Smackle, Farkle and Lucas. Lucas glanced at Maya with a smirk on his face and winked at her. The movie _Lady and the Tramp_ was on the tv. "Riles, my Disney moment is supposed to be me eating spaghetti with a dog?"

"Of course not, Peaches. Plan B!" Riley shouted.

Zay hopped off the couch and switched the movie to Beauty and the Beast, skipping to the part where Belle and Beast dance. He started to sing " _Tale as old as time…"_

"Riles, not that I don't appreciate you trying so hard to give me my moment, but can't you just let it go?" Maya asked.

Riley's eyes went wide with sparkle as Maya realized what she said. "I am not going to have my Disney Moment be tied to a line from Frozen!"

"Alright that's it!" Lucas shouted. Everyone turned and looked at Lucas. "Riley, if Maya doesn't want to have a Disney Moment then you shouldn't force her to do it." Lucas looked at Maya. Maya raised her eyebrow with a small smirk and a tiny nod of the head towards Lucas. Lucas broke out with a huge grin. "Come on." He said, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her out of the front door.

"Where are you going? Riley shouted after them. "Let's follow them." Riley said to Zay, Smackle, and Farkle as they ran behind their friends.

* * *

They followed Lucas and Maya up the stairs to the rooftop of Riley's apartment. The roof was covered in strings of lanterns and lights. Lucas and Maya were standing there waiting for their friends to come up the stairs.

Looking over at Lucas, Maya smiled and started to sing. Lucas joined in with her, singing together.

 _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new, and it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different, now that I see you."_

Riley Matthews stared at her best friend with her mouth wide open in shock. Rapunzel! How could she forget that Maya's favorite Disney movie was Rapunzel? Of course, Maya was Rapunzel. They both had long blonde hair, loved to paint and play guitar, and didn't need a man, but wound up falling for the bad boy that turned out to be good anyways.

"PEACHES! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE A DISNEY MOMENT!" Riley cried out as she ran over to her best friend.

"Well Riles, Huckleberry convinced me that it would be good to embrace my inner Disney heroine and have a Disney Moment. And what better way to do that than to include my best friends and my favorite Disney Movie?" Maya replied as Riley hugged her.

"I'm just so happy that you've embraced hope and you and Lucas are together and everything is right in the world!" Riley cried while hugging her best friend.

"Honey, Huckleberry and I aren't together, we're just friends." Maya reminded her.

Zay grabbed back the $20 that he had handed Farkle, he didn't lose the bet just yet if they weren't really together.

"Maya you just wait, Disney magic has been known to make wonderful things happen, and that includes you and Lucas realizing that you have feelings for each other." Riley responded.

* * *

Less than 2 weeks later, while watching the Fireworks in front of Cinderella's Castle, Maya and Lucas finally kissed and understood what Riley was talking about with Disney magic and their Disney Moment.


End file.
